


My się zimy nie boimy

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biali Wędrowcy są mili i kochani, Crack, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e10 Mother's Mercy, cytrynowe ciastka są dobre na wszystko, możliwy crackpairing, nie ulegajmy r'hllorystycznej propagandzie, niewykluczone spoilery, pisane na pociechę i ze złości na kanon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobiazgi o Białych Wędrowcach. Oparte na serialu, z piątym sezonem włącznie. Inspirowane memami i teoriami fanowskimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trudy opieki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coś, co mogło nastąpić jakiś czas po tej scenie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhyLKJgd8Zw

Jugga, Biały Wędrowiec z działu Odbierania Ludzkich Dzieci, uwielbiał swoją pracę. Uważał, że nawet maluchy przed Przemianą są urocze, a co dopiero te przemienione, z niebieskimi ślepkami. Mógł się nimi zajmować po całych nocach, opowiadać im bajki i karmić je krwią z butelki. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że często nie dosypiał, bo musiał się zmagać z ich kolkami i ząbkowaniem. Była jednak pewna rzecz, której organicznie nie znosił. Teoretycznie po dziesięcioleciach pracy nie powinno mu się to przytrafiać, nawet kiedy wstawał półprzytomny w środku dnia, w praktyce... Trzask, przeszywający ból, gwiazdy w oczach…  
Oczywiście. Jugga znów nadepnął na klocek.


	2. Artysta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A propos tej sceny: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJm8Ir6shrA

Biali Wędrowcy nie płaczą, bo nie sposób lać łez, kiedy jest się chodzącym źródłem mrozu. Gdyby nie to, Wyhr może by się rozpłakał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ludzie to niższa rasa – wiadomo, gorąca krew uderza do głowy, przeszkadza myśleć – ale tego się jednak nie spodziewał. Tak się napracował i wszystko poszło na marne. Ignoranci. Wleźli na jego kompozycję i doszczętnie ją zadeptali. Wandale. Podobno niektórzy, ci najmniej wybredni, próbowali potem wydłubać koninę ze śniegu i ją zjeść. Prymitywy. Żadnego poszanowania dla sztuki.  
 _Czekajcie,_ pomyślał Wyhr. _Jeszcze się spotkamy. Zapłacicie za tę zniewagę. Zapalę wam błękit w oczach i wtedy zobaczycie mój geniusz!_


	3. Warsztat

\- Niech to ogniste demony spalą – zaklął Ghurl, gdy reperowanemu przezeń trupiemu wojownikowi po raz kolejny odpadła ręka. – Nigdy nie musieliśmy robić napraw. Jak się mięsu bojowemu kończył czas przydatności do użytku i się rozpadało, kazaliśmy mu po prostu wleźć do wody, żeby je ryby obgryzły, zwalniało się magię i tyle, a teraz musimy się z tym paprać. To nie w porządku, prawda, Skugg?  
Skugg przerwał rozpoczętą czynność, jaką było pakowanie flaków z powrotem do brzucha jakiegoś nieżywego Thenna, i westchnął ciężko.  
\- Ano, nastały ciężkie czasy. Nigdy nie było tyle roboty, co teraz, ale co na to poradzisz? Nic nie poradzisz. Szef ma na wszystkie skargi tę samą odpowiedź: oszczędności. Powtarza, że póki nie sforsujemy Bariery, nie ma mowy o wyrzucaniu mięsa. Nie pogadasz z nim.  
Ghurl jakoś złożył do kupy woja z odpadającą górną kończyną i wziął się za następnego.  
\- Że się toto samo nie reperuje… - sarknął.  
\- Hekker próbował zrobić tak, żeby się samo naprawiało. – Skugg machnął ręką na wypadające jelita, wyrwał je, wyrzucił i zaczął na okrętkę zszywać brzuch trupa. – Skutek był taki, że mięso się doszczętnie popsuło, aż nie było co zbierać. Szef się wściekł i powiedział, że skoro Hekker jest taki pomysłowy, to się będzie kościakami zajmował. Gorszej roboty nie ma. Te się dopiero rozpadają, a ile mocy trzeba na nie zużyć, żeby łaziły i walczyły, jak należy!  
Ghurl aż podskoczył.  
\- Że co niby? Kościaki? To już naprawdę przesada. Do czego to podobne, żeby same kości bez mięsa po polu bitwy ganiały? Strach pomyśleć, do czego to dojdzie, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniemy prawdziwej inwazji. Przecież jak ludzie zobaczą te nasze oszczędności, nie trzeba będzie nawet ich zabijać, bo ze śmiechu zejdą…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oni w serialu naprawdę mają kościaki: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4h4u5hVshg Eksploatują trupy do ostatniej chwili. Nawet szkielet sobie u nich nie odpocznie. A mnie to, nie wiedzieć czemu, bawi.


	4. Po dwóch stronach lodu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skoro tak się na siebie gapili: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozkHwFG91AI grzechem by było niczego nie dopisać.

Szef – wszyscy go tak nazywali, bo przy wymawianiu jego pełnego tytułu w starożytnym języku Wędrowców można było odgryźć sobie język albo stracić oddech – klęczał nad taflą lodu. Przecierał ją to lewą, to prawą ręką, szeptał zaklęcia, ale nic nie pomagało. Lód nie chciał niczego pokazać, właśnie teraz, kiedy wódz najbardziej potrzebował informacji. Ludzie, te wstrętne ciepłokrwiste istoty, ci uzurpatorzy, doskonale świadomi, że ten świat nie należy do nich - przecież oni sami nazywali go światem lodu i ognia – bronili się zaciekle, a w dodatku pojawił się wśród nich Wybraniec, młodzieniec o czarnych włosach, z magicznym mieczem w ręku. Szef chciałby wiedzieć, co Wybraniec porabia po powrocie z osady, którą ludzie nazywali Hardhome, ale lód uparcie odmawiał wizji. Niech to ogniste demony…  
Wódz Białych Wędrowców niecierpliwie uderzył pięścią w gładką taflę i, o dziwo, natychmiast pojawił się obraz. Wybraniec w otoczeniu braci ze Straży. Jakaś narada? Nie… Wbijają mu noże w ciało? Szef przetarł lód, bo nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Ludzie chyba nie mogli być tak głupi, by zabić tego, od kogo zależała moc Bariery? A jednak byli. Młodzieniec umierał, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Zrobili w nim zbyt wiele dziur, krew lała się strumieniami. Nie miał prawa przeżyć.  
Wódz westchnął ciężko. W zasadzie powinien się cieszyć, ale nie potrafił. To on, nikt inny, miał skrzyżować swój oręż z Wybrańcem i zabić go, a ludzie obrabowali go z tej przyjemności. _A może i z innej przyjemności,_ pomyślał nagle, gdy spojrzał w zgasłe oczy młodzieńca i zdał sobie sprawę, że wyglądałyby pięknie, gdyby zalśniły błękitem. Przy tych czarnych, kręconych włosach…  
Szef poderwał się z miejsca. Wprawdzie co nagle, to po ognistym demonie, ale tym razem wódz postanowił się pospieszyć. Może jeszcze nie było za późno, by zastosować czar, ten jeden czar, i pokazać tamtemu, jak słodki może być lód.


	5. Uprzejmość jest zbroją damy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli się czegoś bardzo pragnie, nawet lodowy mur nie stanowi wystarczającej przeszkody, więc i szef Białych Wędrowców pokonał Barierę, wykorzystując w tym celu pewne luki w jej zaklęciach ochronnych. Ludzie też nie stawili mu oporu, co go zaskoczyło, ale szybko to sobie wytłumaczył ogólnym chaosem wśród obrońców. Zdziwił się dopiero po przekroczeniu bramy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane jednym z paneli na tegorocznych wrocławskich deefach, a raczej okołopanelową głupawką.

Na spotkanie szefa wyszła ruda kobieta, bardzo młoda, właściwie dziewczyna. Towarzyszył jej młody mężczyzna, tak zabiedzony i blady, że gdyby nie kolor oczu, szef wziąłby go za jednego ze swoich. Ludzka para wyglądała na bezbronną - młodzieniec niósł tacę przykrytą białą serwetą i nic więcej - mimo to szła śmiało. Szef rozejrzał się nerwowo, wypatrując pułapki, ale niczego nie zauważył ani nie wyczuł. Zanim zebrał myśli, ludzie podeszli tak blisko, że mógł poczuć ciepło ich ciał. Chłopak ukłonił się, dziewczyna dygnęła i ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu szefa, przemówiła.  
\- Witam w Czarnym Zamku, ser… lordzie… nie wiem, jaki tytuł jest właściwy – przyznała zakłopotana.  
Szef mógłby ją bez trudu zabić, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Zamiast tego przeszukał zakamarki pamięci i przypomniał sobie, jak się składa zdania w zamurowym języku.  
\- Dawno temu ludzie nazywali mnie Nocnym Królem – powiedział z trudem.  
\- To zaszczyt dla nas, Wasza Miłość – odparła dziewczyna i znów dygnęła.  
Szef odkłonił się odruchowo. Kiedy się zorientował, zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Ta ruda dziewuszka dysponowała jakąś potężną mocą, przed którą nie umiał się obronić.  
\- Przyszedłem po Wybrańca – rzekł tak stanowczo, jak tylko potrafił.  
Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o mojego przyrodniego brata, Jona Snow, przykro mi to mówić, Wasza Miłość, ale się spóźniłeś. Wiem, że Biali Wędrowcy przychodzą po zmarłych, ale lady Melisandre zdążyła mu już dać pocałunek życia. Jon jest teraz nawet żwawszy niż przedtem.  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, z oddali dobiegły okrzyki.  
\- Edd, ile razy mam ci przypominać o odśnieżaniu? Ben, bierz się za szpadel, latryna sama się nie wykopie! Ruszać się, chłopcy, biegiem!  
Szef musiał mieć dziwną minę, bo dziewczyna westchnęła współczująco.  
\- Niestety, nie mogę ci pomóc, Wasza Miłość, ale mogę przynajmniej ugościć. Wybacz, że nie podam ci chleba i soli, ale Wun Wun, nasz olbrzym, sforsował drzwi piekarni i wyjadł całe pieczywo. Na szczęście mamy jeszcze to. Coś lepszego niż chleb.  
Zdjęła serwetę z tacy. Oczom szefa ukazały się ciastka.  
\- Poczęstuj się, proszę.  
Biali Wędrowcy nie jedzą ludzkiego pokarmu, mimo to szef nie potrafił odmówić dziewczynie. Wziął ciastko, przeżuł je i połknął. Chwilę później okropnie tego pożałował. Dowiedział się też o sobie czegoś nowego.  
Miał silną alergię na cytryny.


End file.
